


Just A Reaction

by Kiterie



Series: Kissing Meme Fics [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba doesn't think, he reacts, and sometimes that's for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHidaka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xHidaka).



Kiba didn't think, he reacted. So when he pushed Shikamaru up against the wall and kissed him it wasn't a decision he made it was simply a reaction. He was fast, his reactions were fast, which meant that he rarely had time to consider consequences until after the fact. That meant it wasn't his fault. Right?

"Why did do you that?" Shikamaru asked, breathless, his hands on Kiba's chest and his eyes wide.

"You..." Kiba started, not quite sure how he was supposed to answer that. He tried to think what Shikamaru had done.

They'd been in the crowded bar celebrating the end of the shinobi war and the fact that all of them had survived. It had been Shikamaru's turn to buy the drinks and Kiba had offered to help him carry them all back. They'd gone to the bar, ordered them and then some drunken jackass had pushed him into Shikamaru. That's when he'd smelled it or rather he'd smelled Shikamaru. The lust practically spilled off of him. Kiba had kissed him then, not even bothering to consider it might not be _him_ that Shikamaru was attracted to. 

Kiba's eyes widened for a moment and then he grinned, his lips curving up at the corners. He knew and he wasn't about to hide the fact he'd figured it all out. "You like me." _He_ was there, Shikamaru had been looking at _him_ , and as far as _he_ was concerned that was as clear an invitation as actually voicing the request. If not more so.

Shikamaru paled, visibly swallowed, and then let out a breath. It _almost_ sounded like a sigh only there had been no initial intake of breath, meaning he'd been holding it. He looked away. "Laugh if you want."

He couldn't help it, he did, and then he kissed Shikamaru again. Kiba didn't doubt that eventually Shika would figure out that if _he_ didn't want to kiss _him_ then he wouldn't have, after all Shika was a genius and with all that thinking he did he'd get it eventually.

Kiba didn't always know what he wanted, sometimes not until after he had it, but he trusted his instincts and right then he was really glad that he did.


End file.
